A study was carried out in which the clinicians' use of and attitudes toward the psychiatric record was investigated via a national survey of clinicians (n equals 1068) and a field study of 18 clinical settings. Ascertained was the role of the record in all clinical information exchanges, the use of written information to carry out clinical activities, what information is used from what parts of the record, why clinicians use records and an attitudinal assessment of the usefulness of the record in clinical care. The second year's work will focus on the quality assurance uses of the record via a field study. Internal facility utilization by utilization review committees, medical audit, medical record review and external utilization by JCAH, Federal and State regulators, third party payors will be examined in order to develop record models which would act to eliminate duplicative efforts and enhance the usability of the content of the record.